What The Future Will Hold
by Sonia5678
Summary: Chryed - Christian and Syed are planning their wedding, but will it all run smoothly? My First FanFic. Feedback would be really appreciated : Thanks
1. Chapter 1

"Christian, what happened?"

I stand in our kitchen, unable to see, I blink several times waiting for my eyes to adjust while the darkness surrounds me.

"Blackout! I think there's a storm coming"

I hear him approaching and jump as he whispers in my ear.

"Are you scared of the dark, Sy?" he asks as he stands close behind me, sliding his arms around my waist.

"No"

"Are you sure?" he laughs "You're shaking"

"I'm just cold" I reassure

"Here put this on" he suggests as he takes his jumper off himself and hands it to me.

"Thankyou" I say as I smile and place an appreciative kiss to his left cheek. I pull the jumper over my head and it sits loosely over my shoulders, it's about seven sizes too big.

He laughs a teasing laugh and steps closer to me.

"Won't _you_ be cold now?" I ask, concerned.

"I've got you" He searches with his warm hands and places them on my waist, underneath the jumper and I smile at his cheesiness.

"Do you have a torch?" I ask as the rain starts to pour down outside the window.

"Yeah somewhere in the apartment, wanna help me search?" He slides his hand into mine and leads me towards the lounge.

"OUCH!" A blinding pain shoots through my shin as it collides with the wood.

"Sy are you okay? What happened?"

"I hit my leg on the corner of the sofa, I'm okay"

"Here, sit down" He lowers me onto the couch "I'll find the torch, wait here" He places a soft kiss to my forehead and hurries off to his room.

I feel for my leg, trying to see if it is bleeding. I roll up the leg of my pants and slide my hand over my shin. I can feel the warm flow of blood as it trickles over my skin. My whole leg throbs, the pain still agonising.

"Found it" I hear him say as he clicks the torch on and a beam of light cuts through the darkness. "Now lets have a look" He kneels down in front of me, taking my right leg in his hands as he passes me the torch to hold. "Oh, Sy, what have you done, there's blood everywhere"

"I'm really sorry, I'll clean it up" I say as I move to stand up.

He grabs my shoulders and pushes me back down onto the couch.

"Don't be silly, we've gotta fix you up first" He takes the torch and hurries into the kitchen, finding wipes and band-aids and then rushes back to me.

"I'm fine thanks, honestly, I can do it myself" I suggest. I try to stifle my cry of pain but it doesn't go unnoticed by my lover.

"Oh Sy" He reaches up a hand and wipes away a tear that he assumes is trailing down my cheek. He's right. The tears start pouring now, half due to the pain shooting through my leg and the other half because of how happy he makes me. The unconditional love and care he gives me. He is all I need.

He wipes the blood from my leg and I feel the sting. He unwraps a plaster and places it over the gash. He then leans forward and places a light kiss to my knee and he looks up at me. His eyes connect with mine and I smile in adoration. He is holding my leg gently in his strong hands, treating it as an extremely delicate object that could break with the lightest touch. He then begins a trail of soft kisses around my injury and over my leg, passionate and concerned. His trail goes higher and higher and I begin to giggle at his cheesy attempt to seduce me.

"Christian, what are you doing?" I laugh.

He looks up at me, the hurt clear in his eyes. I instantly regret my reaction as he stands up, embarrassed. He turns to walk away, attempting to hide his discomfort. I stand and turn his face to mine. I lean my forehead against his and he closes his eyes. I inhale deeply, taking in his scent. So many emotions pass between us without speaking a word.

"I liked it" I say, attempting to reassure him. He places a faint smile on his lips and moves to kiss mine. I instantly return the kiss.

"What should we do now?" He says as he breaks the kiss, attempting to change the subject. "We can't watch that movie because we have no power"

I pull him down next to me on the couch. He reaches out to me, pulling me close. He wraps his strong arms around me and I rest my head on his chest.

"We could just sit here and talk" I suggest with a contented sigh.

"Sure, what would you like to talk about handsome?" I instantly relax and the pain in my right leg starts to subdue. I close my eyes and just lay there for a few seconds, listening to the strong sound of his heartbeat. I smile to myself before remembering what I wanted to talk to him about.

"You could ask me how lunch with mum went?"

"Oh Sy, I've been rushed off my feet, I completely forgot, how did it go?" he asks apologetically.

"Well, she had some great ideas and suggested a few venues"

"And which date did she prefer?"

We had been planning our wedding for several months now, ever since Syed had proposed to me, while lying under the stars on my birthday. Even though Zainab still had obvious issues with our relationship, she had agreed to at least be civil to keep her eldest son in her life.

"She said she would discuss it with dad first but she liked the sound of October 26th"

"That's great, Sy, what else did you talk about?"

"Guest lists, food, clothing, colour themes, everything. I hope you don't mind"

"Of course I don't, I'm so excited and I just want everything to be just right for you. As long my perfect man is happy, then I'm happy"

I can't help but blush at his generous words.

"Mr. Masood"

"Mr. Clarke"

We both grin at the continued argument over who will take whose name. The last few weeks have been the happiest I have ever seen Christian, being in love definitely suits him. I can't resist and turn to kiss him but I'm interrupted by a knock on the door.

Christian grabs the torch from the coffee table and carefully walks over to the door. He opens it.

"Amira"

I can hear the shock in his voice and my head snaps around to look at our unexpected guest.

She stands there in the darkness, dripping wet, with tears running down her face. Her suitcase is at her side and her hands are both resting on her largely swollen stomach…


	2. Chapter 2

Christian couldn't stop glancing between Amira's stomach and Syed's shocked face. He couldn't believe it. Amira was pregnant, with what could only be Syed's child.

Syed was still standing there. Not moving. His mouth hung open, his jaw almost hitting the floor in shock.

"Uh, why don't you errr come… come inside out of the err.. rain?" Christian offered, grabbing Amira's suitcase and dragging it through the door.

At this, Syed hurried past both Christian and Amira and out the door without looking back. Christian watched him go but was in too much shock to stop him.

"I'm so sorry but I didn't know where else to go. Dad was sent back to prison so I have nowhere to live"

Still staring at her stomach, Christian attempted to compose himself.

"So, err, what was, umm how were you, I'm sorry I just don't understand, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah" Amira looked at the ground, embarrassed and ashamed of the secret she had kept from them both.

"And it's Syed's?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you both to find out like this. I was so angry when I left that I couldn't face telling him the truth. As the months went by I kept meaning to call but I couldn't do it, I'm sorry, so sorry Christian."

The tears were still flowing down her face and Christian was unsure how to comfort her. Would she even want him to? Christian eventually gave in and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Shh it's okay, why don't you sit down on the sofa, while I'll get us some drinks?"

"Thankyou Christian, why are you being so nice? I have lied to you both for months"

"We weren't exactly innocent in all of this. I'll get the drinks and give Syed a call, make sure he's okay, then we can sit down and talk this through" He gave her a reassuring smile and walked into the kitchen. He put his hands on the bench to steady himself, the shock clearly hadn't worn off yet. Unable to boil the kettle due to the power cut, Christian got each of them a glass of fruit juice and walked back through to the lounge. The shock of seeing Amira with her enlarged stomach was still new to him. He couldn't get his head around this.

He placed both glasses on the table and sat down next to her.

"How far along?"

"Seven and a half months" She answered, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Wow, I still can't get my head around this, Syed is going to be a dad, I just can't believe it."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, he didn't answer, I'll try him again in a while."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to cause you all this trouble, I should go"

"Are you crazy? Not in this weather, you will catch your death. You're clothes are already soaked, you should get changed"

Amira's face was serious now, she clearly wasn't taking in what he was saying.

"Christian, I can't do this on my own, I can't cope. I need help. I have nowhere else to go and believe me, I wouldn't be here if I did."

"Amira, you need to calm down, you are welcome to stay as long as you need, really, it's fine but you need to get yourself warmed up. You can have a shower if you would like, and I'll give Sy another call"

Amira smiled at this.

"Is he happy?"

"I think so" He smiled to himself. Of course he was, they were in love and he could finally be himself. The man he had always wanted to be and Christian was right there with him. "Yes."

"I'm glad"

Christian lifted her case and carried it to the bathroom for her, attempting to change the subject.

"I'll get you a towel and you can get yourself warmed up again. Then we can talk all you want afterwards"

She started to cry again as she managed a faint "Thankyou" and made her way to the bathroom.

Christian fell onto the couch, head in his hands. This was unbelievable. Less than an hour ago they were the happiest they had ever been and now their world had been turned upside down. Syed was going to be a dad, he was going to have a baby. A son, a daughter. Christian pulled out his phone and rang Syed's number again but it went start to his voicemail.

"Sy where are you? Come home so we can talk. It's all going to be okay, I promise. I love you"

He hung up and grabbed a piece of paper. Quickly scribbled a note to Amira saying he would be back soon, got his coat and went out into the rain to look for Syed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the loooong delay. Not very pleased with this chapter but i'm sorry, it's not getting any better :( Sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Hope you still enjoy :) Let me know. Thanks!**_

* * *

Where was he? I had been searching for almost an hour without a single sighting.

I was worried about him. Really worried.

Then I saw him, slumped down on the pavement. Eyes red and sore from the crying he had been doing. My heart dropped, he looked so vulnerable. My Syed. I went to him and offered him all the support I could.

* * *

Christian turned the key in the lock and held the door open for Syed. They entered the flat to find Amira fast asleep on the sofa.

He led Syed through the flat and into their bedroom. He slowly helped him remove his clothes, put him to bed and tucked him in, nice and warm. Christian bent down and placed a soft kiss to Syed's forehead.

"Get some sleep Sy, you look exhausted. When you wake tomorrow morning things won't seem so bad and we will work all of this out, together. Sweet dreams."

He was fast asleep before Christian had even finished talking. Clearly worn out from the events of the past few hours.

Christian quietly tiptoed out of the room and over to the sofa where the sleeping Amira lay. He stood there for a few moments looking at her stomach. It was mesmerizing. That bump was Syed's child, His child. He pulled a blanket out of the cupboard and gently placed it over Amira to keep her warm.

He then moved to sit in the arm chair opposite Amira. He put his head in his hands and finally had a moment to himself to process what had actually happened this afternoon. How he really felt about the situation.

* * *

Syed woke early the next morning and just sat up in his bed. He couldn't bring himself to face Amira just yet. A few minutes passed and Christian came into his room with a cup of tea. He placed it down on the bed side table and got into bed with Syed.

"Thanks. I missed you last night, why didn't you come to bed?"

"Sorry babe, I fell asleep on the sofa and only just woke up."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Syed tried to bring up the subject that they were both having trouble dealing with.

"Is she.."

"..Awake? No not yet. I tried to be as quiet as possible."

Syed moved closer to Christian and wound his arms around his strong lover. Christian sighed and placed a kiss to Syed's ear.

"I'm really sorry Christian. I didn't know I promise."

He looked down, sadness evident in his face.

"I've ruined everything"

"What are you talking about, Sy? None of this is your fault."

"Then you obviously don't know how conception works."

"Sy"

"Sorry, it's just… everything is going to be so difficult now and I understand if this is all too hard for you. I'll understand if you don't want to do this"

"Sy"

"I mean why would you want to be part of this big mess. It's all so complicated. I'm going to be a father and Amira is the child's mother. How could this possibly work."

"Syed"

"Yes?"

"Be Quiet. I love you silly, and we are gunna work this out. Together."

"Thankyou" Syed placed a kiss to Christian's soft lips, slowly at first. Christian responded deepening the kiss and pushing Syed back onto the mattress. He moved ontop of him, hovering just above Syed's face, then kissed him again more urgent this time.

His smooth, golden neck was so enticing and Chrisian just couldn't resist

"Chri…Uhh…Chris..Christian…We…have to…stop."

"Sy mmm, you smell so good"

He started to suck on his neck, his ear, his jawline and back up to his lips.

The door swung open.

"Christian do you mi….Ohh my God! I…I'm sorry"

Christian and Syed shot upright, spinning around to see Amira's shocked face as she turned and hurried out of the room.

"Sy, I'm really sorry" Christian apologized.

Syed put his head in his hands, attempting to hide the humiliation that was creeping across his face.

"What the hell was I thinking. Do you think I should go and apologise?"

"Uhhh I'd give it a minute if I were you" Christian laughed as Syed blushed again.

"Come 'ere" Christian pulled Syed into another embrace. They were going to have to face Amira sooner or later but they would do it together.

* * *

About ten minutes later Christian emerged from their bedroom pulling Syed by the hand.

"Amira what are you doing?"

Her suitcase was laying open on the table as she piled her belongings into it. She spoke, making sure their eyes never met.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like I did. It wasn't fair on you."

Christian attempted to speak but Syed beat him to it.

"Amira" He walked towards her, forcing her to look at him. "Amira, you are carrying my child. Yes it was unexpected but we can work things out. Please stay, I want you to stay. I'm sorry for what you saw. We didn't mean..."

"Syed it's fine, I shouldn't have burst in like that. I didn't think... well I shouldn't have expected any different really. You two are a couple of course you… I mean… I'm…"

Christian interrupted. Stepping forward and taking Amira's hand in his as his way of an apology.

"We are sorry Amira, it was our fault. We will be more careful next time, promise" He smiled and she gave a small smile in reply. "But I think we should all sit down and discuss the real issue here, don't you?"

"Of course"

He led Amira into the living area and sat her down. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Just water, thanks"

"Sy?"

"Tea please, babe"

Amira flinched slightly at the nickname and Syed instantly regretted it. He was so used to being himself, expressing himself when he was with Christian and he wasn't trying to make Amira uncomfortable, it was just a habit.

He sat down next to her, smiling sweetly. He still wasn't sure how to talk to her yet. They had been through so much. What would he say to her? He decided to start casually.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been okay, it's hard at times but I manage."

"I'm sorry, if i'd known I would have helped"

She smiled at him "I know you would and I'm sorry but I thought I'd be okay with dad's help. Then it all went wrong. The police came round, arrested him and repossessed the house. I had nothing. I didn't know where else to go."

"I'm glad you came. I want to help you and I want to help my baby. It will take me a while to get round the idea of being a father but I'll get there."

"I'm due in Decemeber. The twentieth. I don't know whether it's a boy or a girl yet. I've been for my scans and everything is fine. I have a picture if you want to see?"

"Uhh sure"

"I'll just get it from my purse"

As Amira got up and went to get the scan, Christian entered with the drinks, placing them on the table.

"It just looks like squiggly lines to me but you might be able to work it out"

"What's this?"

"Amira is just getting one of the scans to show me"

"Awesome, Can I see?"

"Sure, here it is."

Amira passed the picture to Syed and sat back down. Christian moved to Syed's side and a huge grin spread across his face.

"It looks like you Sy" Christian teased, nudging Syed in the ribs and pecking him gently on the cheek.

"Shut up you" Syed flirted back.

They looked up and noticed Amira shifting uncomfortably. Having forgotten their company once again they moved apart and took a seat.

Syed broke the silence.

"Amira, look I know there isn't much room here and it's not the most convenient living situation but you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. I'm not going to throw you out on the street, especially not when you are carrying my baby"

"And you can have our bed, I think you will be more comfortable there"

"Thank you both. You are too kind to me, especially after all the things I said to you when I left. You had a right to know and I was wrong to keep it from you"

"It's okay Amira, it's not like I was completely honest with you. I'm just glad I know now. I want to be part of my child's life, if you will let me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the delay and the fact that it's not very good writing, i just want to tell the story. Hopefully you might enjoy it anyway!**_

* * *

Amira had been sleeping in Christian and Syed's bed for over a week now. Syed was on the couch and Christian was sleeping on a fold out bed on the floor.

Christian was the first to wake, moaning from the aches all over his body from the flimsy bed.

"Ouuchh"

Syed stirred from his sleep, blinked a few times then looked down at Christian.

"What's wrong with you?"

"This stupid bed is way too small, I feel like I'm almost eighty"

"Well you're not far off" Syed joked, "Why don't you come up here with me? I did offer to sleep down there you know"

Christian hauled himself up off the ground and scrambled underneath Syed's cover and snuggled up to his fiancé.

"That better?"

"Much! Thanks Sy" He placed a sweet kiss to his lover's cheek and settled back to sleep.

* * *

"Why don't we go to that little shop on the corner when I finish with my clients and we can all pick out some baby stuff together?"

"That sounds like a good idea, it's just, well, I don't have any money to pay for it."

"Amira it's fine, honestly. Me and Sy will pay for it, it's our baby too"

"Only if you're sure? Alright, why don't we meet at the cafe at two?"

"Sounds great, see you both then"

Christian smiles at Amira, gives Syed a quick kiss and heads off to work.

* * *

"Sy these clothes are so cute, I still can't believe we are gunna have a little baby, look at the size of these little shoes and socks"

"Wow Christian, didn't know you were so soft" Syed teased, "You're not gunna make me start calling you daddy are you?"

"Hmm what about Dada or Pops? Papa?"

"Pa?"

"Nah, makes me sound old, besides, maybe I should be Uncle Christian? Save us all a bit of confusion?" Syed noticed the less than cheerful tone in Christian's voice at his own suggestion.

Syed stepped closer to Christian and took his hands in his, holding them close to his chest and looking deep into Christian's eyes. "Don't be silly, this baby is as much yours as it is mine. I don't want you to ever think that just because it wasn't created by you that you aren't just as important in its life. You will be a great dad, I know it, because you are an amazing person…. partner… husband…. lover" the latter being said with a cheeky eyebrow raise and wink.

"I love you so much Sy, we are gunna be a perfect little family aren't we?"

"Guys what about this one?" Amira called from across the store.

"It's nice, but what colour? We don't even know if it will be a boy or a girl yet"

"How are we ever going to fit all this stuff in the flat?"

* * *

Christian and Syed were fast asleep on the couch, snuggled up comfortably in each others tight embrace. Christian woke first a placed a light kiss to Syed's lips. Syed soon responded to the welcomed disruption.

"Aaahhh" They both instantly shot upright.

"Oh my God, was that Amira?"

"She's in Labour"

"Syeeeeeddd, Chrisstttiiann, Quiiccckkk, AAHHH"


End file.
